SASUKE!
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Hinata’s favorite show, SASUKE, is on every night after everyone goes to bed. Neji doesn’t see why she has to watch it until one night he watches it with her and finds out he likes SASUKE, too.
1. SASUKE

SASUKE!

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Hinata's favorite show, SASUKE, is on every night after everyone goes to bed. Neji doesn't see why she has to watch it until one night he watches it with her and finds out he likes SASUKE, too.

Disclaimer: You thought this is about the Uchihahahahahaha brat, Sasuke? Well you are wrong! It's about one of my favorite shows, Ninja Warrior, known as SASUKE in Japan. The dude that does Kakashi's English voice is also the announcer of Ninja Warrior making it even better... Anyway, I don't own Naruto, SASUKE or the candy that I am eating. (It's my sister's. Hopefully she doesn't find out I'm the one that ate it...)

* * *

"And the Rolling log claims another competitor!" The TV announcer said.

"No! Not Yamada! I thought he'd go all the way!" Hinata cried.

"What are you watching?" Neji came into the room and glared at her. "Your yelling woke up half the house!"

"Oh. Sorry, Nii-san. I was just watching SASUKE."

"SASUKE? What's that about? The idiot Uchihahaha brat?"

"No! It's about people who aren't Ninja trying to become the Ninja King. It's quite funny. Do you want to watch it with me?" She asked shyly.

"Sounds stupid," he said, turning to leave.

"Come on, Nii-san. You'd like it. The announcer is Kakashi-sensei!" She squeaked.

He gave her his darkest glare before sitting down next to her. "So stupid." He muttered.

They watched in silence for several minutes as almost all the competitors were eliminated from the competition.

"These people are idiots, trying to be ninja when they clearly have no talent what so ever." Neji said.

"They are just normal people, Nii-san. They haven't had years of training like we have."

"They should stop trying." Neji said in a superior voice.

"Nii-san! Stop complaining about everything and just watch!" Hinata shook her head at him.

"Fine." Neji grumbled.

They watched Makoto Nagano complete the first stage, and then several more people fail. Finally Shingo Yamamoto was the last person up.

"So what happens when they finish the first stage?" Neji asked.

"They go to the second stage. Duh." Hinata replied, her eyes glued to the TV screen.

"You are so sarcastic at night." Neji rolled his eyes. "What do you think this guy will do?"

"Yamamoto of the perfect hair? He'll win it all!" Hinata sighed dreamily.

"You have a thing for hair?" Neji questioned.

"Beautiful hair," she whispered with stars in her eyes.

"Hinata, you weirdo. What do you think about my hair?" He asked casually.

"You have okay hair," she said off handedly as she watched Yamamoto jump over the Warped Wall with no trouble.

"Hinata," he said in shock.

"What? Your hair isn't as nice as his but..." She broke off as Yamamoto completed the first stage with twenty seconds to spare. "Oh, Yamamoto." She said dreamily.

"But? But what, Hinata? Are you saying that I should cut my hair?" He frowned.

"What?" Hinata turned her attention from the TV. "Why would you cut your hair? It's nice as it is. I like it."

"Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange. Talking about hair and stuff." Neji muttered.

"What would you rather me talk about? Girly things?" Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"How awesome I am." He puffed out his chest.

"Nii-san!" She exclaimed. "What makes you think that I think you're awesome?"

"All the girls do." He grinned.

"I'm not all girls. I'm Hinata. I don't think like them." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you are saying that you don't like me?" He asked.

"I think you are crazy." She grinned.

"So you do like me?" He pouted.

She turned and smiled at him. "Have I ever said one way or another?"

"So you so like me?" He smiled.

A mischievous smile came to her face. "I don't know. Do I?"

"Hinata's mean." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glared at the TV.

"What would Nii-san say if I told him I liked him?" Hinata purred in his ear.

"I'm not sure I'd believe her." He said in a wounded voice.

Hinata gave a giggle then asked, "Do you need me to give you a sign?"

"Yes."

Giggling again, she leaned down and kissed his check. "How's that?"

He tuned toward her and smiled. "Hum. I think that I like SASUKE a lot. It's my favorite show now."

Smiling, she laid her head in his shoulder. "It's my favorite, too."

"Do you still like Yamamoto's hair?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." She started laughing and he joined in. They sat there in companionable silence as Yamamoto completed all four stages and won, his perfect hair blowing in the wind.


	2. SASUKE GX

Sasuke G/X

Disclaimer: Tobi or not Tobi, that is the question.

* * *

"Yamamoto, you can do it!" Neji yelled for the TV room.

"I thought that he hated that show." Hanabi muttered from the doorway. "Didn't you use to be addicted to that show?"

"A long time ago." Hinata muttered back.

"Then why is _he_ the one watching it?" Hanabi demanded.

"I don't know. We watched it together a couple of times but he never seemed that interested in it..." The elder sister broke off when Neji started yelling at the TV. I should go save the TV," she said, entering the family room.

"Hinata!" The Hyuga genius exclaimed. "Where have you been? It started fifteen minutes ago!"

"Neji, I am sorry to say this, but you have a problem." Hinata sighed.

"What?" He frowned, turning away from the TV long enough to make a face at her. "I do not."

"We need to get you a different TV show to watch," she said with an evil grin, picking up the remote. "Let's see... Hannah Montana... iCarly...Yu-Gi-Oh G/X... Kissy Smoochy Lovey Dovey..."

"Hinata!" He cried. "Why? Why! Not kid shows! I'm allergic!"

"Ha! I know that you watch Reading Rainbow on the Ninja broadcast station!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Fine! I watch it. So what? It was something that my father and I did together! I watch it and remember him!" Neji huffed.

"Alright, I won't make you watch kid shows so that means Yu-Gi-Oh G/X." She punched the number into the remote and sat down. "Though I know you secretly watch Hannah Montana under the guise that you're watching Hanabi."

"I watch it so I can laugh at the fake looking wig," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to the TV. She watched as s guy with brown hair and a funny winged creature yelled at another guy with badly animated silver hair. Then without warning, they were both pulling out their dueling cards and fighting. "What is the point of this show again?" She asked.

"To prove that Kakashi and Tsunade have a love chile named Aster?" Neji replied in horror.

"Why do they keep talking about Pegasus? I don't see one," Hinata cupped her chin with her and. "This is boring."

"I heard that G/X is better than the original Yu-Gi-Oh, or so Gai and Lee claim," Neji crinkled his nose. "Shouldn't that dude be dead? He used up all his life points."

"This is so hard to understand," Hinata groaned as some big busted girl ran up to the brown haired boy and hugged him.

"Back to SASUKE?" Neji asked hopefully.

"Back to SASUKE," Hinata nodded, turning the channel in time to see Yamamoto start the third stage.

"Hey, Hinata," Neji said casually.

"What?" She asked, her eyes wide as Yamamoto lost his grip then regained it.

"Do you still like Yamamoto's hair?"

She turned and frowned at him. "Neji, I thought that we discussed this. Yamamoto has the hair of a god. No one can have more perfect hair."

"I thought as much," he sighed, suddenly depressed.

"So shallow, worried about his hair," Hinata giggled while rolling her eyes.

"You're shallow too," he pouted, trying to regain some dignity.

"Oh yeah? About what?" She smirked.

"You love a guy that you've never met and never will's hair. That's shallow."

"At least I don't spend a half hour in the bathroom ever morning, working to make sure that my hair falls just so..." She teased.

"Hinata," he said with a suddenly smug grin, "I am going to tell you something that will shock you: I use your conditioner. That's why you are always out."

"Hun, I already knew that, idiot. You always come out to the shower smelling like me," she sighed.

"What?" Hiashi, who had just been walking by to get his bedtime snack, exclaimed. "You take showers together? Hinata conditions Neji's hair? Neji, I will kill you!"

"And all I wanted to do was watch SASUKE." Neji sobbed as he ran away from his murderous uncle.


End file.
